Under the Sakura Tree
by emoticangel-and-yuukio6
Summary: Hiei challenged Kurama to a fight. KxH Oneshot


Disclaimer: how I wish I own this!! If I do, YYH is not a shonen anime anymore. Instead, I'll make it a yaoi anime.

-----------------------------------

7:00pm. Sunday. Abandoned construction site. These 3 things are swirling in his mind right now. "Why do I have to go? I still have a biology project to do at home. Darn that guy," a red-haired human teen said, "I also have to cancel my date. If he doesn't show up, I'll kill him."

6:50pm. It's too early. His cellphone rang. It was a text from Yuuri(OC), his girlfriend; _Let's reschedule our date to next week. Good luck with Hiei. Luv u._ he replied with a yes and a smile. How come he has a girlfriend when he loves someone all these years? Why does he chooses a girl he met last year then his friend who is with him for thousand of years? Besides, he's human after all. He decided to live as a mortal, who dies after a few years. If he's a human, then he must love humans too. But even though he is in this form forever, he still has a heart of a demon.

Kurama leaned by a Sakura tree and snoozed. The next thing he knew is that Hiei is already playing with his long crimson hair using his sword. "It's 7:01 already. You slept a minute late." The calm voice of Hiei soothes Kurama.

"Sorry. I went here early, and I wanted to rest with the scent of the Sakuras above me."

"Well, stop it," he almost struck his sword to Kurama's heart, but the teen reacted too quickly.

"I get it already." Kurama said, pulling a rose from his red hair and turning it into his whip.

"Let's settle this then."

It was a fierce battle. Their spirit energies are so strong and big. Kurama swings his whip, but no thorn bruise the other boy's body. He wanted to kill him to prove he's stronger, but he can't do it. He thought of sliding the seed in Hiei's body, but first he has to slice the teen's skin. He can't, he can't do it. Not after he saw the shining eyes of his enemy who is also the one he loves.

"Come on! Fight like a man will you?!"

Hiei's harsh voice softened him even more. He can't do this…he loves him, that's for sure. He can't forgive himself if a finger touched Hiei.

He can't feel his body. He sees that he is still fighting, but he doesn't feel it. It's like his body is acting on his own. He already sliced Hiei's skin. He saw blood dripping from his face. He can't take this anymore. He can't take the sight of a bleeding Hiei, especially a lifeless one. But his body is still fighting with Hiei.

The battle reached for over an hour. Everything was destroyed by their strong spirit energies. Kurama's getting weaker, and so does Hiei. Both of their clothes are drenched with blood already. But fresh blood still trickle on their bodies.

"I can't believe you've got that much stamina." Hiei said, breathing heavily.

"You too."

"Let's continue then?"

Kurama didn't answer. He doesn't want to answer. Bruising him is enough already, what if he kills him? No, his heart can't take it. No, his body should stop now. No, he can't take this anymore!

* * *

"No." Kurama said

"What?"

"I said no."

"What do you mean no?"

"I can't do this anymore. I don't want us to die."

"Stop talking nonsense. Get your whip and finish it!"

"I told you no! Stop it!"

"Why?!"

Kurama hesitated; he stared at Hiei with passionate eyes and said, "Baka! It's because I love you, don't you see it!?" his eyes welled up with tears, "I can't see you all bloody anymore..." he began to cry.

"I don't believe you!" he spits blood, "Come on now, let's finish it already!!"

"You're not listening to me! Let's stop this...please..." Kurama continued to cry.

Hiei put down his sword, "So, you're really in love with me?"

Kurama can't talk because of his crying. He can't believe he's crying like this again. He dropped on his knees. It felt good for him, crying like a baby. The last time he remembered when he cried is that when he tripped over a rock when he was a little kid. He came to his mother crying with blood on his knees. But now, he's crying to his love.

Hiei looked on the sobbing Kurama. He can't do anything but feel bad for him. He dropped his sword, and put his hand on Kurama's head, patting him to make him feel better.

**Hiei's POV**::_ Kurama...to tell you the truth I feel the same way. I've wanted to tell you this since the demon tournament, but you're always concentrating on the fights, you don't have time for me. Now that I saw Yukina, I must live with her and take care of her even if the baka Kuwabara is there for her. But my love for you is too much that I've been following you to school, making sure that you're safe. I'm sure you don't even know I almost killed the guys who bullied you and Yuuri. That's how much I love you, I just don't have the courage to tell you. I admire your honesty with me. I'm sorry I won't say the same thing. Now I know that you're stronger then me. And, my love for you is a difficulty in my life..._

"So now, I kill you!!"

He got his sword again, pointing it to the red-head boy's heart then ran to the fastest speed he can do. He's like light, with the speed of light itself. He'll definitely kill Kurama. But as he's going to stab the teen, Kurama disappeared and so does his sword.

"huh? My sword, where the heck is it? Kurama?"

Hiei doesn't know the fox demon is right above him, on top of the Sakura tree, "I'm sorry, I don't want to kill you, but I don't want to die either. I'm sorry I have to do this; you're being a distraction in my life. I'm sorry!"

Teary-eyed again, Kurama held Hiei's sword, went down, and stabbed Hiei's back. He pushed the sword even more that the other side of the sword came out from the other boy's chest. Kurama can hear Hiei's cough out blood from his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

He feels like he's also been stabbed on the heart. He can feel the blade moving in his flesh. Seeing himself killing Hiei is unbearable, and it's also killing him. He can't take the pain, how he wished that he were the one who's been stabbed by a long and sharp sword.

* * *

(Dialogues only)

Kurama: I'm really sorry Hiei...

Hiei: I-It's okay, as l-long as your beside me...it's okay f-for me to die gasping for air

Kurama: What the hell are you thinking?! Don't say so indifferent words...!

Hiei: I already told you, it's okay for me to die...as l-long as the person most precious to me is right by m-my side.

Kurama: What?! P-precious?!

Hiei: Yeah...I...I...I love you...I'm sorry I fought with you earlier...

Kurama: No, I should be the one to say that, I was the one who hurt you. got sword and puts it on chest don't worry, if I do it now you will never be lonely...Let's die...together.

Hiei pulled the sword before Kurama hurts himself. He pulled the red-haired guy and put both of them in an action they cannot believe they would do. Hiei puts his arms around Kurama and kissed. Kurama can't do anything but put away the sword and enjoy the moment.

Kurama fell right on top of Hiei. His tongue trying to enter in the other boy's mouth. He responded quickly, and both of their tongues are dancing in their mouths. Both of them moaned, but continued with their kiss. Hiei held Kurama closer and tighter that Kurama can't breathe. Kurama's hand is caressing Hiei's hair, while the other one is touching the wound on his chest. Hiei, eyes closed, opened his eyes and saw Kurama's closed teary eyes.

Kurama struggled and broke the kiss, but their lips are still close, both of them feeling each other's warm breaths. Hiei stared at Kurama's shining jade eyes then stroked his long red hair.

Hiei: Kurama...how about your girlfriend?

Kurama: Yuuri? Don't worry; I'll break up with her, she'll understand.

Hiei: Don't do it, you'll regret it.

Kurama: What I'll regret here is you dying, with me as your killer!

Hiei: Kurama! Calm down...let me die...I have lived a life of sin, death and blood already...now, just put...shout of pain

Kurama: Hiei! Stay with me!...Hiei!

Hiei: puts down hand, eyes closing Thanks for being my friend and please let Yukina know that I love her and I'll be there for her...

Kurama: No, no. Please, no! cries

Hiei: Please. Let me die...please...

Hiei breathed his last breath, and he died in front of the crying fox demon.

* * *

Kurama cried, cried as hard as he can do. He felt that he is running out of tears. His eyes are wet and warm, as warm as Hiei's hand comforting him minutes before he died.

"I can't do this anymore...Hiei, you have no right to leave me like that! You are my life!" Kurama shouted until his lungs pop out. It left him no choice. He got the sword again, this time ready to do it

1...2...

"No! Don't do it! Nothing will happen even when you die! Please don't do it!" The voice is very familiar to Kurama. It's Yuuri, his girlfriend. She already pulled Hiei's sword and hugged Kurama, "Shuuichi, I'm begging you. I know he left you early, but he won't be happy if you leave me..." tears fall from her beautiful brunette eyes.

"Demo, he'll be alone, isn't he?"

"I know but I also know Hiei-san. I know he'll wait for you. Hiei's not the only one special to you. I'm here," she held him tighter, "And I love you."

Kurama stared at her teary brown eyes, and he wiped a tear away. It was warm, just like his tears when Hiei died, "but..." Kurama didn't finish his sentence when his girlfriend suddenly kissed him. It was only a innocent kiss, but he still wished that was Hiei. He closed his eyes, hoping to see an emotionless Hiei but when he opened his jade eyes, he only saw the sweet face of his girlfriend.

"Shuuichi please...I love you...please don't leave me..." Yuuri's head rested on her boyfriend's chest. While Kurama stroked her long shiny brown hair.

She's right. She does love him, and Hiei wouldn't be happy if he left Yuuri. She'll be alone, just like him and he doesn't want to see another person so dear to him to cry, to hurt, and to die. He hugged her, kissed her tender lips back and smiled, "I love you too Yuuri. Don't worry, this time I won't leave you." He continued to stroke her hair and keeping her safe.

Besides, there's more to life than Hiei anyway, now that he's a human being.

They buried Hiei under a secluded sakura tree. Yuuri even made a mini tombstone with Hiei's name in it. It's 9:00pm already and Kurama decided to stay over with Yuuri for the night and they went back home together.

o0o0 Owari 0o0o


End file.
